No son celos
by lordThneed
Summary: Ha llegado el día de San Valentín por lo que era común ver a las chicas haciendo entrega de sus regalos, algunas con sonrisas ya que esa persona le correspondía, otras más nerviosas por ver como reaccionaria su amor y por otro lado tenemos a Kashima Yuu quien se encontraba aterrada y con un gran malestar en su estómago.Horikashi


**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun no me pertenece, es de ** **Izumi Tsubaki-sama**

**No son celos**

San Valentín, el día en que las chicas entregaban chocolates hechos con mucho amor o seleccionados cuidadosamente para dárselos a su interés amoroso o a sus amigos. Por lo que era común ver a las chicas haciendo entrega de sus regalos antes de que empezaran las clases, algunas con sonrisas ya que esa persona le correspondía, otras más nerviosas por ver como reaccionaria su amor y por otro lado tenemos a Kashima Yuu quien se encontraba aterrada y con un gran malestar en su estómago.

Esa mañana había llegado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, había pasado la noche anterior preparando el regalo de su senpai y llenándose de fuerza brindada por sus amigas Sakura y Seo para poder declarársele. Ese era el último año del presidente del club de teatro y apenas hace unas semanas se había dado cuenta de eso, el próximo año ya no tendría a su querido senpai regañándola, golpeándola, preocupándose por ella ni divirtiéndose juntos ya que tendría que irse a la universidad y seguramente perderían el contacto. Había intentado dejar de pensar en eso, debía enfocarse en el objetivo de entregarle los chocolates y declararse.

-¡Kashima-kun!-Saludo su pequeña amiga de cabellos naranjas, llevaba en sus manos una caja rectangular color blanca con algunos detalles rosas y un moño rosa en la parte superior. Se veía muy feliz y ¿Por qué no debía estarlo? Si ese mismo día pensaba confesarse (nuevamente) a su amor de preparatoria Nozaki Umetaro.

-Chiyo-chan, te ves muy feliz- Sonríe mientras la menor asiente con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Tú también Kashima-kun ¿estas lista?- Sakura quería que ambos estuvieran juntos y no era para menos, llegaba el momento en que el castaño y la peliazul parecían uña y mugre por siempre estar juntos. Además se notaba que el castaño le tomaba más atención a la chica que a otras personas, siempre tras de ella cuidándola.

-Bueno estoy algo nerviosa, hace mucho que no me sentía así- Las mejillas de la más alta se sonrosaron un poco para brindarle una sonrisa nerviosa- Estaré bien, iré a buscar a senpai suerte Chiyo-chan- Se despidió con una sonrisa para ir a su salón para dejar su mochila, al llegar se encontró con su gran y penoso amigo Mikoshiba –Mikoshiba ¡feliz San Valentín!- Saco una pequeña caja color rosada con un moño blanco y se lo entrego al chico, después de todo era su mejor amigo.

-Kashima gra…gracias-Tomo la caja entre sus manos con un sonrojo que se fue intensificando a cada segundo que pasaba, Mikorin se encontraba tan feliz de recibir un chocolate bueno sus fans le habían dado uno pero los de la chica eran especiales por su mejor amiga que siempre le acompañaba. Dejo la caja en la mesa de su asiento y abrazo a la estrella del club de teatro, esta con una sonrisa correspondió al gesto hundiendo su rostro en el hombro derecho del contrario tras algunos segundos ambos se separaron con una sonrisa en su rostro, algo envalentonada Yuu se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico de cabellos rojos quien se sonrojo tanto que su rostro tenía la misma tonalidad que su cabello causando la risa de ella.-No hagas cosas así tonta- se quejó levemente haciendo un adorable puchero por no poder acallar las risas de la chica.

-Lo siento Mikoshiba- se disculpó intentando dejar de reír pero le era imposible. Hasta que su risa se detuvo al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba que los alumnos debían estar en sus salones esperando la llegada de su profesor, tendría que darle el chocolate a su senpai hasta el receso. Las horas pasaban lentas para la chica quien solo se llenaba más de nervios por su declaración, se preguntaba como les había ido a sus amigas. Cuando menos lo espero ya era receso, se levanto rápidamente de su asiento tomando el chocolate que le daría a su querido senpai.

-Debo ir a buscar a Hori-senpai- Mikoshiba le alentó a que podía hacerlo y que no fuera tímida-¡Ah! Y deberías enviarle un mensaje a Mayu-chan- Salió del salón escuchando algunas maldiciones soltadas por el pelirrojo.

Caminaba por los pasillos con tranquilidad mirando por la ventana intentando olvidar sus nervios, llego al piso con los salones de tercero buscando en el que el castaño tomaba clases, la clase C. Milagrosamente había podido evitar a sus princesas toda la mañana pero no sabía cuándo podían aparecer así que debía hacerlo rápido. La chica de ojos verdes se asomó un poco buscando al pequeño pervertido de piernas por todo el salón, finalmente lo encontró entre un grupo de chicas que le estaban entregando chocolates y este los aceptaba con una gran sonrisa.

Y con eso volvemos al principio, con la actriz principal aterrada por lo que podría ser y un gran dolor en su estómago que siempre aparecía en situaciones de ese estilo. Odiaba ver a todas esas chicas alrededor de él, sonriéndole y entregándole sus sentimientos en esos chocolates. Pero aún más odiaba que su primer amor los aceptara gustoso. Se acercó con una sonrisa, su senpai era amable así que seguramente los aceptaba por buena educación.

-¡Hori-chan-senpai!- Llego aun sonriendo escondiendo el paquete en su espalda. Para su sorpresa cuando vio la cara del mayor se dio cuenta de la mezcla de confusión e ira que había en ella, parecía que estaba pasando por muchas cosas en ese momento.

-¿Qué quieres Kashima?-Pregunto hablando normal y con una pose de despreocupado, las chicas se habían ido dejándoles un momento a solas cosa que la peliazul agradeció y se arrepintió de haber maldecido a algunas de ellas.

-¡Feliz San Valentín senpai!- Le entrego la caja decorada con papel azul y un moño plateado con una gran sonrisa, era normal que cada año le entregara un chocolate pero esta vez lo sentía como algo especial- Por favor tómelo-

-Yo…no puedo Kashima- El castaño se llevó una mano a la cabeza mirándole con nerviosismo, la chica no se dio cuenta de su mirada ya que se encontraba más ocupada intentando auto consolarse con alguna excusa por la que no lo hubiese tomado.

-¿Por qué senpai?- Pregunto algo desanimada pero intentando mantener la sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que hizo que el castaño se sintiera preocupado.

-Dios eres un desastre Kashima- Tomo a la chica de la muñeca obligándola a seguirle, esta le siguió aun algo dolida por el hecho de que no haya aceptado su chocolate y el de las otras chicas sí. ¿Acaso temía que tuviera veneno? Quizás su senpai ya no pensaba que su rostro era tan atractivo como antes. No la soltó hasta que llegaron a unas bancas que daban al patio donde se practicaban algunos deportes como el raquetbol.-Siéntate y escúchame en silencio- Demando parándose frente a la chica cruzándose de brazos con el ceño levemente fruncido, miro a la chica a los ojos quien asintió esperando a que hablara- Kashima ¿eres estúpida?-

-Ehm…soy la mejor de mi clase- Realmente la chica no estaba segura a que se refería su senpai, podía ser estúpida a veces cuando se trataba sobre él. El chico puso los ojos en blanco soltando un suspiro.

-Parece ser que sí, me refiero a que me quieres dar un chocolate cuando ya tienes novio- Se explicó ahora dejando a Kashima algo confundida.

-¿Novio? ¿Desde cuándo tengo novio?-Alzo una ceja sin saber a qué se refería el mayor, la última vez que checo estaba como la soltera codiciada de la escuela.

-¡Con Mikoshiba! ¡Los vi cuando le entregaste el chocolate y le besaste!- Hori no podía creer hasta que nivel podían llegar las mentiras de la menor, primero andaba con el chico pelirrojo, le intentaba seducir con sus chocolates y ahora se hacia la desentendida. Que forma tan más hipócrita de actuar. La de ojos verdes comenzó a reír borrando cualquier rastro de amargura en su rostro, con una mano tapaba su boca mientras sus ojos se cerraban por la risa.

-Hori-chan-senpai, a Mikoshiba le di el chocolate y el beso porque es mi mejor amigo- Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría al mayor, se sentó en la banca con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Pero el abrazo y el beso fue- no pudo seguir al ser interrumpido por su actriz principal.

-Lo bese en la mejilla, y además a Mikoshiba le gusta Mayu-chan- Explico con normalidad refiriéndose al hermano menor de Nozaki y su extraña relación con el pelirrojo, le parecía demasiado adorable la expresión de Hori con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas- ¡Senpai estabas celoso!- Grito alegre volteándose un poco para mirarle fijamente, el mayor intentaba no toparse con esos bellos ojos verdes porque sabía que quedaría peor.

-¡No estoy celoso!- Volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

-¡Claro que lo estas!- Sonrio Kashima- Senpai quería decirle que me gusta mucho, me sentía tan celosa de esas chicas alrededor de usted y que aceptara sus chocolates y debo admitir que me sentí algo dolida cuando se negó a tomarlo- Se llevo una mano al dobladillo de la falda apretándolo aun nerviosa- Y quiero decirle que te quiero, aunque me golpees porque soy irresponsable, que me cuidas y me proteges. Y hasta ese lado tuyo pervertido que no deja de mirarme las piernas cuando crees que no me doy cuenta-

Esa pudo haber sido una declaración normal pero nadie en esa escuela es normal, además que ese día nadie había presenciado la típica persecución entre presidente y actriz principal por lo que se alegraron al ver al presidente hecho una furia siguiendo a la chica por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que logro derribarla apresándola entre sus brazos, ella se sorprendió de no recibir un golpe y ser rodeada por ese brazos.

-De verdad eres una tonta- Se separó ligeramente para acercarse a darle un beso en los labios. Saliendo de un mini shock la menor correspondió gustosa al beso, fue un toque cariñoso y casto. Hori apoyaba sus manos en la cintura de la Príncipe de la escuela mientras terminaban el beso por la falta de oxígeno, ambos estaban con las mejillas rojas pero grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-No sabía que Hori-chan-senpai me quería de esa forma, pero estoy muy feliz- Sonrió abrazándose al presidente del club de drama, estaba muy feliz e ilusionada con todo lo que podrían hacer.

-Te quiero Kashima- La estrecho entre sus brazos besando la coronilla de ese cabello azul que tanto le encantaba.

Yuu sonreía pensando que si siempre reaccionaba así no estaría mal causarle algunos celos de vez en cuando.


End file.
